This invention relates to display boards for computerized display screens and more particularly to a die-cut display board made from a thin sheet fastenable to the screen housing as to position the sheet substantially in flush alignment with the display screen.
Computers are well known and present both in the work place and at home. Computers generally include a display screen, monitor or cathode ray tube that is pleasantly presented commonly in a molded housing. The housing for the display screen may be supported in a variety of ways to include placement on top of a central processing unit (CPU) adjacent the key board.
Computers alone or at a work station often present a relatively sterile environment. That is, the computer hardware has not lent itself for continuous display of various shapes or indicia when the computer is not in use other than that which is displayed on the screen. Also, computers are often located at work stations where a miscellany of writing instruments, note pads, bulletin boards, etc. may be located.
There is a need and a desire for a simple die-cut display board for a computerized display screen that is inexpensive to manufacture and easy to affix to the housing for the display screen. Such a display board should take any of a variety of shapes, display ornamentation and readily support advertising indicia to make the boards attractive and desirable for promoting products and services. Furthermore, such a board should be capable of supporting writing utensils and note pads to render more work space available to the computer operator adjacent their computer.